Lost Without You
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: Tony looses something. Not the worlds best Summary. you better read it. Death. TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS that credit belongs to Don Bellisario and CBS and here in Australia Network Ten. I only own the things you don't recognise.

**AN: **ok so about this fic. Um Gibbs has retired but he still features. Its Tony's team now. There is a new member called Seth Morgan – he's a tad evil. Ziva and Tony are married and have a child, so the Ziva in this fic isn't the usual Crazy Mossad chick we see, as she has mellowed abit since having a daughter. Enjoy. Also read Moscow Man. Tell me what you think about it. Enjoy.

It was early morning in DC. 06:30am to be exact and Tony was asleep, peacefully sleeping.

**4years earlier: **

"Do you take Ziva to be your lawful wedded wife?" the minister asked Tony.

"I do" replied Tony.

"And do you Ziva; take Anthony to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" replied a happy Ziva.

The minister closed his bible and smiled at Tony and Ziva "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Tony turned and smiled at Ziva, she smiled back. Tony lent in and kissed her. The wedding day was fantastic. Tony couldn't have asked for a better day. Both he and Ziva had decided to have an outside wedding. Everyone had been invited, including Leon Vance and Mike Franks. Gibbs gave Ziva away, with McGee as Tony's best man and Abby as Ziva's bridesmaid. Ziva looked stunning in a white strapless dress while Tony looked handsome in a black suit, white shirt and a sliver tie.

**2yrs after the wedding: **

"Come on Zi, almost there" said Tony as he encouraged his wife.

"Congratulations. Tony, Ziva you have a beautiful baby girl" the doctor informed them. "Tony would you like to cut the cord?"

Tony nodded and was handed a pair of scissors, after that was don't the baby was cleaned, wrapped and given to Ziva.

"She's beautiful"

"What are we going to call her?" Tony asked.

"Tali Eve DiNozzo"

"Perfect"

NCIS had changed. Leon Vance was still Director. McGee and Abby were dating. Ducky had retired and now Jimmy Palmer was head Medical Examiner and Gibbs had also retired. It was now Tony's team and they had a new member – Seth Morgan who had transferred from Hawaii. No one really knew what his story was. Not even Vance and Seth, well Seth was secretive. He didn't really open up to anyone and he knew how to get on people's bad side.

**PRESENT: **

Little Tali DiNozzo crept into her parent's room with her mother looking on from the bedroom door. Tali climbed onto the bed and looked at her mother and then to her sleeping father, then she began to jump on the bed.

"Wake up daddy, daddy wake up" she cried as she jumped.

Tony groggily woke up and saw Tali jumping up and down, before she had time o notice her father was awake, Tony grabbed her legs and Tali fell down on the bed where she was now being tickled.

"Mummy, help me" she asked Ziva as she laughed. "MUMMY!"

Ziva came into the room and jumped on the bed, grabbing Tony's arms and pinning them down above his head. "Quick Tali get him"

Tali jumped on Tony's stomach and began to tickle Tony. Tony began to laugh. After the laughing and tickling had stopped Tony went to the shower and Ziva got breakfast ready.

"So what time did you wake up this morning?" asked Tony as he sat down at the table.

"3am, she had a dream about a M-O-N-S-T-E-R" answered Ziva as she spelt the last word out, not wanting to freak their daughter out anymore, if she said the word. "I honestly can not believe you did not hear her. I swear Tony, what 2yr old watches '_Return of the Headless Horseman"_

"I thought it was a good idea at the time" Tony answered with a smirk.

"Next time" replied Ziva. "You deal with it"

**08:30: **

Ziva and Tony entered the bullpen late. Vance who was coming down the stairs saw them enter and he headed towards Tony's desk "Everything OK with Tali?"

"Sorry we are late. Tali did not want to go to day care today. She had a bete noire" Ziva explained.

Vance nodded "I remember when my kids were little, not only did they have nightmares but also bed wetting"

Tony rolled his eyes he didn't really want to hear about Vance's kids "Well we better get some work done" he told him.

Seth looked up from his desk "Ahhh....Special Agent David. Glad you arrived at work"

"Thankyou for your concern Special Agent Morgan. It is noted"

"I'm so over this paperwork" stated McGee a couple of hours later. "Why don't we have a case?"

"Over it?" you've only been doing it for half an hour. Try doing it for two" Seth said to McGee.

"Well, whose fault's that?"

"Shut it McNerd" replied Seth rather angrily.

"Hey knock it off. It's _McGee" _

"Both of you put a shoe in it" suggested Ziva who was getting tired of Seth trying to start arguments with everyone.

"Sock, in it Ziva" replied McGee, correcting her.

"Whatever. Just _stop _arguing"

"Can I go get a coffee" asked Seth as he threw his pen down a couple of minutes later.

"Have you finished your paperwork" asked Tony getting up from his own desk and walking over to Seth's

"Almost"

"You know what Morgan? Just go" replied an exasperated Tony.

"Thanks Boss" Seth replied happily.

"Why'd you let him go?" asked McGee as he watched Seth walk into the elevator and doors close behind him.

"Did you really want to listen to him complain?" asked Tony in all seriousness.

"He is worse than you" Ziva told Tony.

McGee smirked at the comment "he actually finished?"

Tony lifted up what Seth had been doing for the past 2hrs. In that time he had written a paragraph and had just been scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Defiantly worse that you" Ziva commented upon seeing what Seth had done.

**AN: ** Unless there is a movie out there called "The return of the Headless horseman" the creator owns it, but if not. Its mine. You now know what you have to do. Green button, anyone?

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **ok so in this fic, the team sometimes eats together at a pub called The Royal. I know out of character again. But hey, they could! Oh and I don't own The Royal, it's a local pub in my town. So who ever owns it, thanks for creating it. Great place to hang on Chrissie Eve. Oh and a word of advice to the owners: renaming your night club won't work. It didn't work the 1st time round.

"Who's coming to The Royal for dinner" asked Abby excitedly as she entered the bullpen. "Gibbs is gonna be there"

"As soon as we pick up Tali" Tony answered her.

"Count me in" replied Seth.

"Not so fast" Tony told him. "You need to finish that paperwork"

"...and I will be staying, I just have a few more to write, so I won't have to do it tomorrow" said Ziva.

"So plans for tonight?" asked Seth a few hours later.

"Besides babysitting you?" asked Ziva?

"Wanna go to the movies, just the two of us?"

"Incase you haven't noticed. I am married"

Seth wandered over to Ziva's desk and placed a hand on her shoulder and gently stroked her hair away from her face.

"You see this paperclip?" she asked, holding it up to him. "I can kill you 18 different ways with it. And strongly suggest if you don't want to be shown, leave me _alone"_

Doctor Jimmy Palmer walked in at that moment "Problem?" he asked, feeling the tension in the air.

"What are you doing here" asked Seth unpleasantly.

"Just delivering an autopsy report. Um I...I don't actually need to answer to you" replied Jimmy.

"Are you going to meet the others?" asked Ziva.

"Yes" replied Jimmy. "Would you like a lift?"

"Thankyou Jimmy"

Ever since Seth had been transferred, he had been hassling Ziva. The first time he had seen her he was infatuated with her. Ever since he had tried to be with her anyway possible; sitting next to her in the car, sitting next to her when they all went out for dinner, standing next to her in the elevator, autopsy, Abby's lab and the Director's office and checking out her butt anytime she bent over. Seth thought that Ziva didn't deserve someone like Tony. Instead she deserved someone like himself and he had told her that. When he did Ziva looked at him mortified and told him that she was happily married to Tony. But not before kneeing him in the groin. During a staff Christmas party Seth had managed to talk to Ziva under the mistletoe and had also managed to kiss her and that's when the harassing began. Ziva had even told him that she was Mossad. But Seth was not worried. But truth is told since marrying Tony and having a daughter, Ziva had mellowed in her crazy ninja ways and began to mellow and show some emotion.

Tony jumped into bed after helping Tali check for monsters everywhere possible "Everything OK?" he asked.

"Fine Tony"

"You sure? you seem a bit quite"

"DiNozzo" she replied a little annoyed.

"I know about Seth" he sighed.

"How?" she asked looking at him.

"The Autopsy Gremlin told me. And so did Abby when I pressed her on the matter. They are both worried about you"

"Talk to me" Tony pleaded when he got no reply from his wife.

"It started the first year he arrived at NCIS" she started as she threw her hands up in the air then bringing them back down on the bed. "At the Christmas party, we talked under the mistletoe. I did not even realise it was there so we kissed, I went for his cheek. It is your crazy American tradition, yes? But I got a full blown kiss. After that he's just been harping at me to leave you and go and be with him"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tony, I am Mossad...was Mossad" she said as she corrected herself. "I dealt with more intimidating men than that and I thought you would be angry at me. I know how hurt and upset you were when I was with Rivkin"

"Hey, I could never be angry with you, you know that I was hurt when you were with Rivkin but we are married now and it's my job to protect you" Tony explained. "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"Promise me something" asked Tony.

"Anything"

"If he gives you anymore trouble, you tell me or even McRambo. Hell even Gibbs"

Ziva nodded and fell asleep in Tony's arms.

**NEXT DAY: **

Leon Vance had become involved with the case the team had been working on, mush to Tony's annoyance. Vance had Asked Ziva and Seth to go and pick up a suspect. Tony gave Ziva a look that she only fully well knew what it meant, she gave him a reassuring nod.

Seth was driving and Ziva was just staring out the window at nothing in particular. Ziva was suddenly brought back to reality when she realised that she was no longer on a DC street, instead she found herself parked at a secluded park. "Whay are we here" she asked confused.

"Just thought we could have a talk without being interrupted" Seth told her honestly.

"WE could have used the conference room. Id appreciate it if we turned the car around and headed back to NCIS"

"Not until we talk" replied Seth getting angry.

Ziva rolled her eyes, it was obvious he wasn't going to do what she asked, so she decided to listen "What do you have to say" she spat.

"I love you, i have since i meant you and i want to be with you" Seth told her honestly.

"Seth" Ziva warned.

"That kiss" Seth contined. "we shared. I have never stopped thinking about it"

"The kiss was an American tradition, yes? I am married with a child"

"But are you happy?"

"Of course"

"Ziva i could give you so much more that what Tony could or will"

Seth lent in and tried to kiss her but Ziva slapped him hard across the face, undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. Seth also got out and walked around to Ziva and grabbed her arm.

"You are hurting me Seth. Let go" pleaded Ziva.

Ziva and Seth struggled and finally she got out of his grasp and walked back to NCIS. Seth hit the car in frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **thanks for the reviews guys. Yes Seth is one SOB.

Seth arrived back at NCIS with the others looking at him.

"Ah...Special Agent Morgan. Where might Special Agent David be?" asked Tony.

"Oh she wanted to walk back, needed some hair" replied Seth as it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Ziva entered the bullpen 2hrs later looking hot and flustered. She sat down at her desk. All knew something was wrong. She got back up and headed to the elevator, hitting the button with anger. Tony got up to follow but he was stopped by Abby who had been up in the bullpen talking to Tony about toxscreens. "I'll go"

Abby entered the life and hit the emergency stop "Ziva are you OK?"

"I am fine Abby"

"Well I don't think you are, come on Ziva, this is me"

"That man" Ziva spat. "He just gets me so angry, I want to kill him" Ziva said as she started to cry and Abby hugged her.

"You need to tell Tony"

"I can not"

"Yes you can"

They exited the elevator and Ziva signalled for Tony. They went to the conference room where Ziva told him everything.

"We need to tell Vance" Tony told her as he wrapped her in a protective hug.

VANCE'S OFFICE:

Vance looked up when he heard the door open "Everything OK?"

"Can I talk to you, Director?" asked Ziva rather sadly.

Ziva and Tony sat and told Vance everything.

"Why didn't you tell me this before" asked a concerned Vance.

"I thought I could handle it. Turns out I could not" Ziva answered truthfully.

"You know you're working weekend duty with him on Friday night? Would you like to change?"

"No. I know I am an NCIS agent now and also a mother. But deep down I am sill Mossad and I can revert to my old ways, if it comes to it" Ziva told him and which Tony smirked.

"Will you be making a complaint?" Vance asked as Ziva nodded.

"Special Agent Morgan, can I have a word" asked Vance from the top of the catwalk.

"What can I do for you Director?" asked Seth as he closed the door to Vance's office.

"There has been a complaint made against you"

"Complaint?" asked Seth acting rather shocked.

"Yes...Sexual harassment"

Seth smirked "Ziva?"

"I take sexual harassment complaints _very _seriously Morgan" answered Vance in a harsh tone.

"Of course Director" Seth agreed. "But I don't think you should be questioning me. Perhaps Agent David. You see, she has been after me since I arrived" he told Vance with an evil glint in his eye.

Seth entered the pub, where everyone had gathered for dinner. "So where are your girls tonight Tony?"

Tony grabbed at Seth's collar and held it tight "Leave my wife and daughter alone" warned Tony. "I don't want you ever to speak to either of them again.

"Your wife and daughter? Are you sure your daughter is even yours? I mean your wife _did _have an affair with a suspect. Michael Rivkin, wasn't it? How do you know she's not sleeping with me?" Asked Seth, baiting him.

That did it for Tony, his grip tightened around Seth's collar and he was getting ready to punch him. Gibbs grabbed Tony but he broke free of the grasp and raised his fist to punch Seth. Ziva suddenly steeped in between the two men and looked at Tony.

"Tony, no"

Tony looked at Ziva.

"Tony please" she pleaded as she placed her hand to Tony's cheek. Tony looked into her eyes and now longer saw shimmering happiness, but eyes that were scared, just like they were when he and McGee rescued her from Somalia. He lowered his fist.

"Lets go home" said Ziva.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to bed" stated Tony as soon as he walked through the door, after arriving home from dinner.

"I will ring Gibbs to see if it is OK for Tali to stay the night" sighed Ziva. It had been a long time since she had seen Tony like this, not since the Rivkin fiasco.

Ziva climbed into bed.

"Is it OK if she stays?" asked Tony, lying with his back to her.

"Yes. Tony are we OK?"

"Yes"

"What happened tonight? It scared me"

Tony rolled over to now face his wife "I'm sorry. I never meant to scare you. It's just the things he said" Tony explained.

"Like what?"

"That Tali isn't my daughter and that you may be having an affair with him"

"Number one. Tali is defiantly your daughter. Everytime I look into her eyes I see you. Number two. You know what happened between me and Michael was a mistake and I should have listened to you. I love you and only you" Ziva told him as she kissed Tony and he returned the kiss which eventually lead to something more.

Ziva had the day off work as she was on weekend duty so she spent the day with Tali. At 7pm she entered NCIS with Tali to find Tony and McGee ready to leave.

"Hi baby" Tony greeted.

"Hi"

"I was actually talking to my daughter" he told her with a smile playing on his lips. "But hello to my sexy woman" he told her with a huge smile on his face, and kissed his wife.

"Get a room you two. Not in front of innocent eyes" McGee told them with a roll of his eyes.

Tony and Ziva broke apart "Sorry McSpoilsport"

"Not me. Your 2 year old daughter"

"Yeah daddy, yucky" replied Tali who was now in her father's arms and squeezing Tony's cheeks together to make a fish face.

"We better get going. I'll come back later with some dinner" Tony said to Ziva as he looked at his watch.

"OK" replied Ziva.

"Bye mummy. I love you. Tali called to her mother as she blew Ziva a kiss as she and Tony headed to the elevator.

"Love you to baby" called Ziva.

**AN: sorry for the short chapter. I'm off to help renovate the gym where I work. Should be fun. Oh yeah by the way. I'm just wondering if any of you have worked at Summer Camp in the US. Is it any good?**


	5. chapter 4 cont

**AN: thanks for the reviews, glad you're enjoying this fic so far. **

**Ok so I have no idea if Navy and Army (oh I don't know the word) recruits (yep that's it) ever get together and have a friendly game of basketball or baseball as an annual event. But in this fic they do. Oh and also, I know that they don't do disturbance calls but in this, they do.**

Half an hour after Ziva arrived at work Seth and sat down at his desk. "Thankyou for the other night"

Ziva looked at him "I did not do it for you. I did it for my husband. I did not want him to have murder charges against him and I did not want to take _our _daughter to visit him in prison"

Around 9pm Tony entered the bullpen with some Chinese takeaway. Ziva was too involved in her paperwork to hear the elevator doors ping open. Tony kissed her neck "Hey" she answered when she felt his lips on her skin.

"Hey, I brought you dinner"

"Thanks" she replied as she watched him slide his chair over to her desk. "Where's Tali?"

"Helping Gibbs with his boat. Where's Seth?" Tony asked as he looked around the office.

"Eating"

"Has he been OK?"

"Nothing I can not handle Tony" she told him as they ate dinner.

"Id better go collect Tali" Tony said after awhile.

"I love you" Ziva told him.

"I love you too"

1AM

Ziva and Seth had been called to a disturbance at a Navy recruit base hall, when they arrived they saw a large group of kids. "What's the problem?" asked Ziva.

"We had our annual Navy VS. Army baseball and basketball games today. Navy won" answered the young man proudly who was named Martin answered "we came back here to the hall to celebrate our win" he continued.

"OK" answered Ziva.

"And Army won the basketball game" an Army boy named Marcus told her. "we aren't allowed to celebrate. Not after what happened last year" he continued. "We don't want to cause any trouble" he told Ziva honestly.

Ziva looked at the group "Well by the look of it most of you know each other. Why cat you have a joint party" she asked with a shrug. To which the boys agreed with the suggestion.

"Kids!" Ziva exclaimed as she and Seth got back in the car.

"Just think, that could be Tali in a few years" Seth told her

4:45AM.

Ziva and Seth got called back to the hall, earlier in the morning. When they returned they found a young woman in hysterics "What happened?" asked Ziva, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Ive been raped" answered the girl, shaking.

"Morgan" Ziva called to Seth. "Call Nikki Jardine, ask her to come down here"

When Nikki arrived Seth and Ziva were talking outside to the girl, when Ziva saw Nikki she wandered over to her.

"Whats going on?" asked Nikki.

"I need you to take a statement from the girl. She says she's been raped.

At that moment all three Agents heard shouting coming from inside the hall. Ziva and Seth entered and saw two groups of boys fighting. They separated them, Seth took one group to one side of the room and Ziva stayed with the other group in the centre of the hall. All of a sudden there was a gunshot heard.

Little Green Button.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: this is a HUGE chapter. Sorry guys.**

Tony paced the halls of the hospital. He had received a phone call at about 6am saying that his wife was in hospital, after having received a gunshot. The doctor came out of surgery "I'm so sorry but I'm afraid we couldn't save her, we did everything we possibly could"

"When?" Tony asked, looking at the doctor.

"About 10mins ago"

"I wasn't there" Tony said sadly. "I was on my way here" he continued as he closed his fists, knuckles turning white. "What happened? How did she die?"

"The bullet penetrated through her lung and as a result her lung collapsed" explained the doctor.

Tony sat down in a nearby chair, taking in what the doctor had just said. "I want the NCIS ME to do an autopsy"

"Of course...would you like to see her?"

Tony nodded and followed the doctor into a small room where he found Ziva looking as though she were asleep. Tony reached out to Ziva and stroked the hair out of her eyes; he lent down close to her and kissed her. He didn't realise that there were tears falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't have saved you. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I love you so much Ziva, like you wouldn't believe" Tony picked up her limp hand and held it. He looked at her ring. After four years it still shone like the first day he had brought it. He held her hand tight.

8AM:

Members of NCIS had gathered in the presentation room of the agency waiting for Director Leon Vance to speak. They all knew something was wrong. FBI Agent Tobias Fornell was standing up the front with Vance.

"What's going on?" asked Abby. "Is Ziva OK?"

Everyone knew and had heard that Ziva had been taken to hospital.

"Can I have a bit of quiet" asked Vance of the room that was full of chatter. "Thankyou...I'm sure you know why you are here at this time of the morning" he said looking around the room. "As you know Special Agent David was injured in the early hours of this morning and taken to hospital...she died from her injuries at 5:50am this morning" he told them sadly.

"NO" said Abby as she placed her hands to her mouth and collapsed into McGee's chest and began to cry for her friend.

"What happened?" asked Jimmy.

"Well from what I've been told her and Special Agent Morgan were called out to a gathering and a fight broke out. Nikki Jardine was called out as a rape victim needed to be interviewed" Fornell explained as he nodded over to Jardine who was walking over to them still in her blood drenched clothes.

"The next thing I knew there was a shot and Ziva collapsed to the ground, clutching her chest" Nikki told them as she began to cry and Abby hugged her.

"Are you saying _he _shot her?" asked McGee.

"Those kids didn't have guns McGee"

"I want you to know that I will be helping with this investigation. David was a good Agent. Both her and her family don't deserve this" Fornell told them.

NCIS was still coming to terms with the fact that Ziva David was dead. Tony entered the building with Tali.

"DiNozzo" greeted Vance.

"Director"

"Come to my office and talk"

"Do you want me to take Tali?" asked McGee.

Tony looked at Tali, then to McGee and then back to Tali. Tony then handed Tali to McGee.

"Hey let's go see Aunt Abby" McGee said to her.

"Yeah Labbyland" exclaimed an excited Tali.

"Take care of her; _**don't **_let her out of her sight Probie." Tony warned McGee as he made his way to the stairs to go to Vance's office.

McGee and Tali waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did they found Gibbs

"Boss" McGee greeted him.

"Fornell rang" Gibbs explained. "How's Tony?" he asked looking at Tali who had snuggled into McGee's chest.

"I don't know. He's with Vance"

Gibbs entered Vance's office greeting Vance and Fornell and Tony looked up at hearing his voice.

"I'm so sorry Tony" Gibbs told him as the two men hugged.

The men chattered away and Tony was meaning to listen but he was thinking about Ziva.

"You know the last words I said to her?" Tony blurted out.

"What?" asked a solemn Gibbs?

"I told her that I loved her, but I didn't tell her how much" Tony answered looking at the palm of his hands.

"She knew Tony, she knew" Gibbs reassured him as he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Have you told her father?"

Tony gave a small chuckle "No. After what he had done to her, he doesn't have the right to know. He never cared about her"

"What are you doing?" asked Palmer upon entering the bullpen.

"Moving my stuff" answered Seth.

"Why?" Palmer asked a little confused.

"Better desk" replied Seth with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What's going on?" asked Tony as he made his way down the stairs from the Director's office.

"Just moving my stuff"

"DROP IT" shouted Tony.

"Why? She's not coming back and the desk is vacant" Seth answered with a smirk. "Such a pretty girl our Agent David. What a waste" he said as he shook his head. "Are you going to keep your daughter, or are you going to give her to the relatives to look after her. I'm sure Eli David would love to train her as a Humus Bomber" said Seth rather spitefully.

Tony lunged at Seth and pinned him up against the wall. "_Shut it!_ You know the other night when I was about to punch you and you were saved? Look around Morgan no one's here to save you now."

Just then Tony felt someone grabbing at him. It was Gibbs who dragged him into the elevator.

"What the hell was that about DiNozzo?" asked an angry Gibbs as he hit the emergency stop button.

"Personal Matter"

"No it isn't. Ziva was not only your wife but she was a friend to all of us. Like a daughter to me. So it's personal for all of us" Gibbs said as he pointed his finger at Tony.

"He just infuriates me. Like the other night claiming Tali wasn't mine. Then just now asking weather I'm going to raise Tali by myself"

"Listen to me. Killing him won't solve anything"

"You killed Pedro Hernandez. He killed Shannon and Kelly" Tony put simply.

"That was different" Gibbs put to him. "He took away my world. I felt like I had nothing to live for"

"He took away my world". Tony yelled.

"Yeah but you still have Tali. If you kill him, you will be sent down. Then Tali would have no one"

Nikki Jardine entered the interrogation room, nervous.

"No need to be nervous Nikki" Fornell reassured her. "It's not an interrogation. I just want to know what happened"

Nikki looked hard at the mirror, as if trying to see if anyone was behind it.

"Only Director Vance and most probably Gibbs is behind there. I need to know everything that happened"

"I got a call early this morning asking me to go down to the hall. There was a problem. So I went down there and saw Ziva and Seth talking. Ziva told me there was a rape victim that I needed to interview"

"Then what happened?"

There was shouting from inside, they both entered"

"Where were you standing?"

"I told her everything was going to be OK. I lied to her" Nikki sad sadly as she began to cry.

"No Jardine, you didn't. I would have done the same thing. Gibbs would have too" Fornell reassured her.

"Take a seat" said Vance as he entered the interrogation room with Seth.

"We want to know everything that happened last night" Fornell told him.

"OK. So we got a call early in the night. There was a problem at the Navy kid's party. Ziva sorted it out. Then we got another call to go back there again. We found a rape victim. Ziva asked Agent Jardine to come down. There was a fight inside so Ziva and I went in and broke up the two groups. All of a sudden I see her fall to the ground" Seth said as he re counted the events.

"Did you see anyone with a gun?" asked Fornell.

"There were hundreds of kids there. Anyone of them could have had a gun. Am I right to go?" asked Seth, standing up.

"**No**. As of this moment you are suspended until further notice. Gun and badge." Vance told him.

Jimmy Palmer pulled out the bullet. He placed it in the evidence bottle. "I wish it wasn't you Ziva" he told her sadly.

Vance entered Abby's lab "I've just finished doing a ballistic test on the bullet and gun Leon"

"And..."

"The bullet was from an NCIS registered gun. The gun belonged to _Not so very _Special Agent Morgan"

**AN: I know that Nikki is a germ – a – phobic but if your friend was in trouble I'm sure you would put aside your fears and phobias and help them. I know I would.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Can you tell me what happened last night?" asked Fornell to Marcus, one of the boys at the hall from the previous night.

"Well we had a fight about the party. The Army boys showed up. We didn't want them there"

"Agent David suggested we have a joint party, so we did. Then early this morning a group of gate crashers arrived and Agents David and Morgan came back out" said the other boy Kurt.

"Then what happened" asked Fornell.

"Well" started Marcus "They broke up into two groups. Agent David had one group in the middle of the hall and Agent Morgan had the other in the corner"

"Who were you with?"

Agent Morgan" answered Kurt. "He was acting weird"

"Weird? How so?" Queried Fornell.

"Well he got out his gun and started showing it off, we weren't really interested in it. Then he pointed the gun at Special Agent Davis and said 'bang bang' then the next thing is she's lying on the floor and blood is everywhere"

With the evidence that was got by Abby, along with the witness statements made by Marcus and Kurt, along with Nikki Jardine. Director Leon Vance sacked Special Agent Seth Morgan. He was taken into FBI custody where he was formally interviewed and charged with sexual harassment, assault and murder. He was sent to prison for life (AN: I have no idea if that could even happen).

A FEW DAYS LATER:

Tali was inside watching a DVD but had lost interest in it and turned to her father "Daddy when's mummy coming home" she asked innocently.

Tony looked at his daughter and sighed. He picked her up and took her outside to the front verandah steps where he and Ziva used to sit and talk about her. "Sweetie, you remember when Uncle Tim's dog Jethro died?"

"Yep...mummy said it went to doggie heaven"

"Well mummy, she got really sick and she went to heaven"

"But mummy went to people heaven"

"Yeah baby she did" Tony replied sadly.

"Don't worry daddy. Mummy's an angle" she said as she turned to her father and saw a single tear slide down his cheek and hugged him tight.


	8. FINAL

A WEEK LATER:

Everyone had gathered in a church to Farwell Special Agent Ziva David – Mrs Anthony DiNozzo. Her family (well her NCIS family) sat up the front of the church with her colleagues behind them. The congregation began to chatter away. Tony turned to see Abby walking up the aisle with Tali who was wearing a bright yellow dress.

"I'm sorry Tony. She said it was Ziva's favourite" Abby sadly told him.

Tony gave a small smile and remembered when Ziva had brought the dress; she had fallen instantly in love with it and immediately brought it for Tali. Tony held his arms open so Tali could walk into them but instead she went to her mother's coffin and kissed the side of it.

"I love you mummy"

She then walked back to her father and blew a kiss to her mother's coffin. Tali and Ziva had always done that. After Ziva had kissed her goodbye they blew each other kisses, they had done the same thing that fateful night, one week ago.

"It was with great pride that I married Tony and Ziva all those years ago and also great pride that I baptised their daughter Tali. But today it is with great sadness that I bury Ziva DiNozzo" began the minister. "Ziva was a woman who was so full of life, she was a highly liked member of NCIS, loving wife, mother and friend...I now invite forward those who wished to speak about Ziva"

On behalf of NCIS, Gibbs spoke of a woman he trusted with his life, who had become a daughter to him. That anytime her daughter's name was mentioned her eyes twinkled with pride and that she was always happy and relaxed when with Tony. He also spoke of the fact that he could never imagine Ziva afraid, but that's what she was when she had decided to tell him that she was breaking rule 12, she was afraid of his reaction.

Then it was Tony's turn "What you have already heard was how you would describe Zee: loving, happy, and relaxed. The biggest joy being with Ziva was everyday really – being able to wake up next to her and watch her sleep, knowing she was safe in my arms, seeing the twinkle in her eyes, seeing her smile and Tali. Before Tali, Ziva was the Crazy Mossad Ninja who admittedly I was scared of, I mean she threaten to kill me with a paperclip" Tony said with a chuckle. "But after Tali was born she changed. She became maternal. She loved seeing Tali grow up – her first word, her first step – Ziva was so proud of her. I found it annoying that Ziva used to mispronounce so many words, but I got joy out of correcting her, she got annoyance out of it, but she looked so cute when she got annoyed with words. She was my Crazy Mossad Ninja Chick. My biggest" Tony sighed and breathed in "my biggest regret however was not telling Ziva that I loved her. The last night I saw her I brought her dinner and when I left I told her that I loved her but I never told her how much...Ziva I love you 1 million times over" Tony said as he began to cry.

20 YEARS LATER:

Tony paced the hospital corridor waiting for some news. Finally he heard a cry and the doctor came out of a room.

"You can go in now" the doctor told him.

Tony entered the room to find 22 year old Tali holding a new born baby. "Dad, meet your granddaughter" Tali said to him.

"Wow, she's gorgeous" Tony gushed as he kissed his daughter and shook hands with Tali's husband Ky.

Tali and Ky married a year before. They had meant in Jnr. High and struck it off and a romance developed from there.

"Would you like to hold her" asked Tali.

Tony nodded his head and Tali handed him his granddaughter, he looked at her. She had Ziva's eyes.

"What are you going to call her?" he asked.

Tali looked at Ky and he nodded. "Ziva Alecia Mercer"

"Perfect" responded Tony.

**AN: thanks so much for your reviews.**


End file.
